


Hephaestus's secret machine

by Verasmile92



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Fucking Machines, Impregnation, Machines, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasmile92/pseuds/Verasmile92
Summary: Hephaestus, while in the Frozen Wilds managed to create a secret submachine, which had one single job: create another kind of machine, one that could survive even alone. He managed to see that Aloy deactivated many Cauldrons and was afraid that all his work could end with them or with him, so he also placed a part of himself in that submachine, so he could reactivate all his Cauldrons if needed. This new creature looks like a giant squid, and can easily kill any human it encounters. Unless, of course, it matches the parameters.
Relationships: Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn)/Original Character(s), Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn)/Original Machine(s), Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn)/Other(s), Aloy/Machines
Kudos: 6





	Hephaestus's secret machine

Aloy heavily breaths, while removing her beloved spear from the Thunderjaw she just killed. "And now, Brightmarket peoples and merchants won't be afraid to come in here anymore. This was the last machine here, I can go back and tell them." But she needed some rest, and fell asleep next to the freshly-killed machine for a couple of hours. When she woke up was early morning, so she ate some berries and walked back to Brightmarket to give them the good news.

After giving the notice, she noticed a girl that seemed diffent, almost scared approaching her. "You're Aloy, right? I'm Annie, and my cousin sent me. She says that you two are good friends. She's Nikki from Meridian, and needs your help."  
Hearing these words, Aloy's eyes open wide. She knew that Nikki is a strong girl and can easily kill any machine, and that everyone respects her. So why she needed her help? "Allright Annie, bring me to her. I'll do anything to help her out!" Saying this, Aloy calls her Broadhead and tells Annie to ride him with her to go faster.

While going back to Meridian, Annie begins to tell her what she knew. Nikki encountered a new kind of machine during her exploring, one that was quite harmless in the dry lands but might be really dangerous among the waters. She almost drowned to fight it, but managed to reach the beach and then killed that new machine. Aloy couldn't believe it yet, a new kind of machine? She already shut down many Cauldrons and never saw anything like that, not even a project of it. So she incited her Broadhead to go even faster as the curiosity was killing her.

Once at Meridian Aloy and Annie run at Nikki's home, where she kept the new machine for studying it. As Aloy opened the door she saw her, slightly injuried and with crutches to help her walk. "Aloy, you're finally here! Don't worry, I'm strong and I'll recover fast. I can't go to kill the other machines like this, but at least I managed to study this one and I can give you some advices." Aloy hears these words, but she can't stop herself and hugs her tightly. "I know Nikki, I know. But still I'm worried about you. Anyway tell me everything I should know about them, I never saw anything like this."

"Long story short, I've heard some voices about a machine killing fishermans, bringing them underwater. So I went there to kill it, thinking it was just a Snapmaw. But as can you see I was wrong, after looking for any machine I decided to just swim around to get a better look. And then, while swimming, it attacked me. With these tentacles he blocked my legs and arms, trying to bring me with him. But it had no idea of what was about to happen to him, I've used the skills you teached me. Got closer to it and then used his own body to push myself far, and I broke the tentacles. Then I swam to the closest beach, but he grabbed my leg again and I felt like it was going to detach it. I had to use all my strenght to fight back, but without all his tentacles swimming backwards I managed to bring him with me. Once outside the water it was quite harmless, his only working tentacle was no match for me. Luckilly some fishermans noticed the fight and came to help me coming back at home, they carried this thing for me among some fish they caught. It was theyr way to thank me. But I'm afraid that sooner or later another machine like this will come back, hopefully we'll know how to kill them by that time."

"I see, at least you're still alive. That's the important thing Nikki, now tell me everything I need to know about them. I should be ready too if one of these approaches me."

Nikki begins to tell everything she found by examining that machine, and Aloy keeps note on it. She still wonders where it came from, but wants to find it out at any cost.

"Thanks Nikki, now I should go to examine the place. You know, with the Focus I might even see where it came from and I really want to find it out. Better destroy or at least stop the Cauldron that is creating these now, or it'll become a real issue with many of these protecting it. If they can fight underwater I guess that even the Cauldron is in the depths."

After saying this Aloy hugs again Nikki, then thanks Annie and calls her Broadhead to reach the place, while thinking at all the details Nikki gave her, including the name she wanted to give them: Squidders. "I must find that Cauldron immediatly, everything else can wait. If these Squidders begins to fill the waters, I won't even be able to reach the Cauldron to stop it. After reaching the beach, with the Focus Aloy can see the trace of the Squidders. Even after the water, she managed to see a small trace leading to an underwater cave. "So that's where you came from! Now I just need to find a way to reach it.

Then she mounts again her Broadhead to search for a good place to begin her traverse on the closest island to the cave, and after finding it she reaches the shore, dismounts the machine and puts an hand in the water. "Damn, it's even colder than I thought. I should keep something to wear after this, but I don't have any spare clothes. Maybe I can just take off my armour, it might even block me if I have to fight underwater.." Saying this, Aloy looks around her to avoid stripping in front of someone, then she begins. Takes off both top and bottom of her armour, remaining with only small pieces of fabric to cover her privates, and leaves them among her bow and the Focus on her trusty Broadhead. Then she grabs again her spear, as she needed it to stop the new Cauldron. "Don't move, I'll be back and I'll need all of this. Wait for me here."

After giving the order, Aloy takes some deep breathes and splashes some water on her body to preparate it for the cold temperature, then begins to walk in the water. "Allright, if I do this quickly I'll be back before evening" and then breathes even deeper, and dives, swimming to the cave's entrance. Thanks to the clean waters and the sun she can clearly see all the surrounding, lot of corals, fishes, and plants she saw only rarely, and some other species that she never saw. "It's beautiful, but I can't stare at it now. I'll do it after stopping the Cauldron. For now I should just look for something ready to attack me." she thinks, while still swimming to the cave. When she was close to the entrance she tried to use her Focus again, but then she remembered "Right, I've left it on the shore. I'll have to do this without it, this time."  
But as soon as she tried to swim into the cave, she sees something long and thing coming outside of it, scaring her. While trying to recover her calm to not lose too much oxygen, she doesn't notice that the "elongated thing" is a tentacle, similar to the ones of the machine killed by Nikki. But when she thinks about it it's too late, as it was already going closer to her. She tries to escape, but focusing only on that tentacle she doesn't notice the Squidder at the entrance of the cave, which moves his other tentacles to grab her firmly. Aloy gasps, losing even more oxygen than before. Then the Squidder moves one of his tentacle to her face, Aloy is even more scared thinking it's trying to suffocate her. But after the tentacle touched her face, she noticed that it moved to cover only her nose and mouth, blocking out the water. She stops fighting it back. "It's.. Helping me to breath? What kind of machine is this? I'll cooperate with it for now, maybe he's a defective one?" After Aloy calms down a bit, the Squidders begins to move back into the cave, bringing Aloy with him. After few minutes of swimming, the cave begins to change. It doesn't look an underwater cave anymore, but looks like another Cauldron. "Why is he keeping me alive? He wants me to stop this maybe?" Aloy keeps wondering herself, but still she can't figure out why this machine isn't trying to kill her. Only when they reached the depth of the Cauldron, Aloy begins to understands it. "What the hell is this?? It can't be real!" She thinks, while looking at all those small chambers with people in it. She immediatly noticed a couple of things.. They all are females, and each one is heavily pregnant. She wants to escape now, but she knows she'll have no chance at the moment. There was no way she could hold her breath until resurfacing, she needed one of those machines to go back. And to save all of those girls.

The Squidder brings her to an huge door, then begins to let her go. Releases all his tentacles, except the one that was giving her oxygen. When the door begins to open, Aloy understands it. She takes a deep breath and swims at the door, and after going throught it it closes behind her. The water inside this small chamber gets sucked out of it, and another door opens in front of her. "Welcome, Aloy. Yes, I know who you are and why you are here. I'm the son of Hephaestus, and I have a part of him in me. He gave me one purpose, creating an unique machine capable to work together with your race. And I tried my best, but still I can't solve some issues. My creations can survive inside the females of your specie, but only a small amount of them manages to develop to the final stage. I need to use lot of resources to create these machines, but your bodies manages to kill most of them. With your help I can reduce the rejections from 80% to 15%."  
Aloy can't believe her ears. A machine asks her help to create an hybrid, using both machines and humans. "You can't be serious, you must free all of these girls! Or I'll kill you, then stop your Cauldron and free them by myself." But she forgot one important thing. To stop the Cauldron she needed her spear, which was still on the Squidder that brought her there.

"Brave words from you, Aloy. But I only need your help, not your consent." After saying this, several tentacles grabbed Aloy, bringing her to a chamber against her will. "You will help me, either if you want it or not. Your body haves the key for my success!" Then, the tentacles leaves Aloy on a weird table, where she got locked to it. After her arms and legs got locked on it, the handcuffs on her legs moved, enough to open them. Then, another tentacle shredded her underwear, leaving her completely naked. "So this is your armour, Aloy? Little pieces of useless fabric?" After saying this, another tentacle replaces the one who just stripped her. She looks at it, scared of what it would do to her. "Now just relax, or it will damage your body. I need it intact or the success rate won't increase enough to consider it an actual success."

Aloy tries her best to get free, but she can't even move. She can only stare at the tentacle approaching her, going between her legs and close to her pussy. She already knows what would happens next: he will try to impregnate her with these new machines, just like he did to all the other girls. "You should relax now, so my tentacle can turn you into a perfect host for my new machines." and as soon as he finishes the phrase, the tentacle penetrates Aloy, which can only scream while being violated. "The process itself doesn't take too long, but for you I'll make it last longer. Your body is too perfect to rush it, and we have a lot of time for doing it slowly." Aloy wants to fight it back, but deep inside her she's beginning to enjoy it. She don't want to, but her body responds to the stimulations and she can't stop it. The deeper the tentacle goes, the deeper Aloy wants it to go. Until it reaches her deepest point, the tentacle's tip hitting her cervix causing her to feel pain. "Stop it now! I can't handle more!!" But that wasn't part of the plan. For the other girls it would have been more than enough, but Aloy was special. So the tentacle's tip changed form, getting thinner and thinner, enough to go past the cervix and inside her womb. Aloy could feel it and let out some screams mixed to moans, but now the tip was into her womb and had no intention to get out. Not yet. "Now that it's in position, we can actually begin." And as he says this, Aloy can feel something being pushed inside her. Getting past her lips, deeper and deeper, until she feels them passing also her cervix. And then, among a hot liquid, she can feel something filling up her womb. She doesn't want to enjoy it, but her body betray her as she climaxes hard while being filled up. The small spherical objects keeps getting pushde into her for minutes, then the tentacle begins to retract. Aloy finds again the strenght to lift her head and look around, and she can see her once-flat belly quite big, with many small bulges all around it. "The process is now complete, and you can join the other humans." The table where she was locked on begins to move, bringing Aloy into a chamber all for herself. And after the door closed back, the table let her go. She could move now, but was still blocked inside a chamber in the depth of the sea. She had to find a way out.

She spent hours on thinking for a plan, but she always had the same problems: she couldn't stay in apnea until reaching the surface, but most importantly she had nothing useful to break or open the doors or the chamber. Then she finally notice her spear, laying down pretty close to the doors of the chamber. But she was too tired now, and decided to try her luck the next day. Once she woke up, Aloy noticed that her belly got even bigger, and the small bulges became larger. "Your body is really the perfect host Aloy, it takes more than four days for the other humans to finally lay the eggs. But you can almost lay them, it will need only a couple of hours more. And by the scans, almost all of them will result in fully-functional machines. Sadly looks like that you'll need at least an entire day to recover before the next round." As Aloy hears this, she immediatly found her plan. She'll only have to act like she have accepted this fate, hoping that she can move free around the areas while not pregnant. "Listen here, I can't lie about this. I actually enjoyed being filled up, but I don't want to lose my fit body. If I accept on being the host for these machines, can I move free? I need to workout a lot and I can't do it in this chamber." After minutes of silence, Aloy finally hears the words she hoped for. "I must agree. If your body becomes less tonic then also he chances for a success will decrease. I need you in a perfect form for being the perfect host."

Some hours later, the doors of Aloy's chamber opened, and she followed the instructions to reach the place where she had to lay the eggs. It was hard at first, but after the first one the others came out quite easily and now Aloy's belly became flat again. "Allright, it's almost time to get free. I only need to grab my spear, stop the Cauldron and free the girls. I did it many times already, I'll just need to spare the Squidders and to override them. They're the only way to breath underwater."  
"Well done Aloy, and as promised you can now move free. You can use all the space you need for your trainings."

Now she only had to find a way to reach her spear without it being too obvious. "I need your help. I need some of your machines to align in that direction so I can begin" and after a couple of minutes, many Squidders aligned in the direction asked by her. Now she also had a training course leading her to her spear, so she began climbing the first Squidder, then moved to the next one, and kept on until she was close to the spear. Then, she jumped off, grabbed it and ran to the Cauldron's heart. She acted so fast that not even the Squidders had time to react, and Aloy managed to control the Cauldron, deactivating it.

After deactivating this Cauldron, Aloy managed to override all the Squidders she used to reach her spear, then she used them to free every girl and to bring them all back to the surface. They all were still naked, but at least they were safe now. Aloy helped them to lay the eggs and then they all destroyed them, believing that it was all ended now.

None of them suspected that during the night, Hephaestus's son passed the modified code to a Squidder, which brought it to other machines mutating them all. And thanks to the new mutated machines, the code also managed to reach other Cauldrons, ready to create new machines with the "modified features".

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work on this site, so please be gentle and give me any suggestions if you have some. I may add some more chapters in the future or do some different stories. English isn't my first language so I might have done some typos.


End file.
